Endotracheal tubes (hereinafter “ETTs”), often referred to as breathing tubes, are used to provide a conduit for mechanical ventilation of patients with respiratory or related problems. An ETT is inserted through the mouth or nose and into the trachea of a patient for several reasons: (1) to establish and maintain an open airway; (2) to permit positive pressure ventilation which cannot be done effectively by mask for more than brief periods; (3) to seal off the digestive tract from the trachea thereby preventing inspiration of forced air into the stomach; and (4) as an anesthesia delivery system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,319 describes an acoustic reflectometry device for tubes and catheters, including endotracheal tubes, and includes a sound pulse generator and two or more sound pulse receivers that constitute the reflectometry device.
The size and complexity of known reflectometry devices limit their use and effectiveness with many patients, especially neonatal patients. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus being configured to efficiently assist in the proper placement of ETTs and other tubes. Further, there exists a need for an apparatus being configured to efficiently assist in the proper placement of ETTs and other tubes in neonatal patients.